Improvements in heating systems for enclosed human environments such as residences and offices are highly desirable. The need for the efficient and instantaneous heating of air has long been addressed. Meat exchangers have been utilized as the most common heat transfer means. The air to be heated is circulated or passed through electrically heated coils or liquid or steam filled pipes. In these prior art systems heat is transferred from the hot coils of the heat exchanger to the air being circulated. A substantial portion of the energy put into these systems is lost due to the intermediate heating medium of the heat exchanger.
This invention is concerned with an improved heat generating apparatus wherein the working medium, air, is subjected to alternate compression and expansion stages. A heat exchanger is not required in the system of the present invention due to the fact that all work done on the air is accomplished by the turbine blades and compression and expansion nozzles. It follows that any system that will directly heat air without the need for a heat exchanger, and without substantial power requirements will present a unique advancement of the art.